thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 8)
Part 8-The Search for Fin nearly 100 years later after their first adventures, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol storm the world looking for Finn while Mikael looks for Klaus, having been freed from his sticky trap and found his missing white oak stake Kol-This seems like its taking forever, we will never find Finn. They have used witches trying to track him but also to try and break the hybrid curse. They currenty are using a witch named Kayla. Kayla-Im telling you Klaus, I cannot break this curse? Niklaus-This moonstone holds all the answers we need? You're telling me you're unable to reverse the effects? Kayla-Yes I am. Now please let me go home. Niklaus-Okay...you can go home...back to your own kind on the other side! Klaus snaps her neck Elijah-What the hell? You didnt have to kill her Niklaus! Niklaus-Of course I did. Dozens of witches and still no answers Elijah! What do you not get? Elijah-You've slaughtered witches like cattle, soon there will be none left if you continue at this rate. Niklaus-Are you telling me what to do brother? Rebekah-Quiet boys! We have company! Niklaus-Father? Is that you? Elijah-That isnt father... Immediately a giant serpent like creature comes out and attacks them Niklaus-AHHHH! What is that? Elijah-A basilisk, must have escaped from the other side. There is always one of them following us. The basilisk then swallows Rebekah and Elijah in one giant gulp. Klaus and Kol get away. Kol-What about them? Niklaus-What about them? That thing will be the death of us! Kol-Nothing can kill us Nik! Remember that! Niklaus-Im not waiting to find out, there is always some monster coming after us. Someone wants us dead, It has to Mikael. Kol-Why would father send this giant serpent after us? Why not face us man to man? Niklaus-I dont know...but look out! The serpent attacks attempting to bite each. Basilisk-SSSSSHHHHH! Then a familar face comes out of nowhere, its Mikael. He feeds on the basilisk. Basilisk-RAOAOAARRH! Mikael then snaps its neck. Mikael-Now time to kill you Niklaus! Mikael super speeds over to Klaus and attempts to stake him Niklaus-NOOOO! Mikael-Yes!!!! Kol then takes out one of the daggers and attempts to stab Mikael Mikael-Im one step ahead of you too boy! Mikael then breaks Kols arm and attempts dagger Kol. Then the Basilisk gets back up and swallows Mikael and the weapon. Niklaus-Hurry, lets go! Kol-What about Elijah and Rebekah? Then the basilisk roars in pain and falls as Elijah and Rebekah rip out of their body. Elijah-What happened? Niklaus-Father tried to kill me and Kol. Rebekah-Hurry, lets go before... then a giant one eyed cyclops throws a huge boulder at them. Niklaus-What the? Then attempt to run away, then a chimera type creature breathes fire at them. Kol-This way! He points is finger west. Then an army of what appears to be gargoyle like creatures flood the sky preventing them from escaping. Rebekah-We're trapped! Elijah-Let us hide underground! Then the ground moves and out comes two colossal sized hands grabbing the originals. They all scream in pain, not even their strength can break the bonds of the hands. Then a man comes out, it appears to be the Mr October man, dressed and looking the same as he did nearly 100 years ago. Mr October-I apologize, I truly truly do. Niklaus-What do you want? Mr October-What, all you of course. You see I sent one of my right hand men, Hal a while back to apprehend you. He failed, miserably. And I had to punish you. So Ive sent my other minions to try and apprehend you. Niklaus-Why are you doing this? Mr October-Because you are abominations of this planet. You need to be destroyed. Unforntuanely due to circumstances, I cant just wave my hand and kill you, but I can do this... He manipulates the earth and created 4 white oak stakes. Then the cyclops giant forms into a human and shifts into monster mode, the chimera does the same and turns into a female te gargoyles shift into one person, and shift into a monster mode, then the giant hands as well. October gives a stake to each hoping each of them can kill an original. They begin to fight. The cyclops fights Elijah, the chimera fights rebekah, the gargoyle fight Kol and the person who is an unknown creature with giant hands fights Klaus. Niklaus-He is...too...strong! The cyclop attempts to fight off Elijah but even he is too fast, and super speeds over and rips out the cyclops brain through its eye. Mr October-No...NO! Elijah-What else? Mr October sends a wave of pain over Elijah, attempting to kill him with the stake. Niklaus-Elijah! Mr October-Your kind will now go back to the pits of...HELL! FOREVER YOU IMMORTAL ABOMINATION! The unknown creature attacks Klaus and holds him back. Rebekah and Kol also try to help but cant. October almost kills Elijah, when an attack comes out of nowhere. Mikael takes his blade and cuts off the head of October. He takes the blade and sends it through Octobers skull. Elijah-Father...you're saved me? Mikael-Of course Elijah, of course I would save you, you are my most honorable son, unfortunately I cant say the same for your siblings over there. Join me son, please help me kill Niklaus, and end his once and for all. Elijah-I cant father, you killed our mother, you killed her. Mikael-No I didnt. It was... Then Klaus attempts to stake Mikael with one of the stakes. Niklaus-RAHHHH! Mikael-Get off me! You abomination! The creature with the hands then uses them to try and punch through Klaus, Klaus moves and the creature punches through Mikael instead. Mikael then breaks the creatures neck Mikael attempts to take the extra stakes, but the creature with hands gets up not having fully died. Creature-ROAOAHH! Mikael takes his sword and beheads the creature, but it still lives and attempts to use its powerful hands to kill Mikael. Mikael-Help me! HELP ME ELIJAH! Elijah tries to help but the gargoyle splits away from its human form into dozens of gargoyles and tries to stake Elijah. The chimera creature also tries to kill them, but Rebekah rips out its heart. Rebekah-Well, so much for you. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus hold down the creature with the powerful hands as Elijah rips the heart of the gargoyles, as many as he can. The remaining gargoyles fly away. The creature with the powerful hands knocks all 4 originals on their feet and attempts to kill Mikael. Elijah-NOOO! Niklaus-Elijah, let him do this... Mikael-Elijah help..please help...I cant kill this creature. Niklaus-What is it going to be Elijah? Help our father? Or let this creature finish him off? To be Continued Category:Story